Truth
by Moorey2001
Summary: Everyone is fighting (literally) for the one they love. So who gets who? Yaoi and various pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Still half asleep, lifting his head and glaring evil eyes at his alarm clock he groaned, "Arrrggggg! Why! I hate you so much!" His sleepy face turned from grumpiness to a mischievous grin, even though he was only talking to his alarm clock... "You know what? I'm going to have a bonfire tonight!" His nicey-nicey voice flashed to rage as he screamed at the top of his voice, "And you'll be burning!"

His anger rang through to the living room, "Ooo... Tala's upset!" Salima smiled, Tala's pain made her happy.

The dark, droopy figure appeared at the door. He waited for a moment and everyone went quiet, still, and watching him to see what the poor, little gremlin was going to do. "Ray!" Tala barked, glaring right at him.

"Yes, honey?" Ray smiled and winked, making Tala blush bright red no matter how mad he was.

Still trying to regain his failing toughness, Tala hissed, "Put that stupid lock back on the bathroom door! Now!"

"Look, babe! If you still want us to have a happy relationship I'm cool with that, but if your going to try to dominate us then," he shrugged "sorry..." Ray turned his face away from Tala, not wanting to make eye contact after Tala had screamed at him.

Tala softened, collapsing onto Rays lap, "Oh, no! Sorry, baby! It's just, well, I kind of want to have a shower and if there's no lock on the door, how do I know-"

Ray cut him off, "You do know there 28 more locks on that door, one isn't going to matter..."

"How dare you say such a thing..." Tears started welling in his eyes.

"Oh, baby, no, don't cry..." Delving into his pocket and retrieving a gold lock he smiled sweetly, "There you go. Now, go have your shower and we can go to Dairy Land when your done, yeah?"

"Okay..." And with that, Tala winked at Ray and pattered off to have his shower.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow... You really handle him well..." Queen lay, spread out, taking up the whole sofa. She was always flirting with every guy she saw. Every morning she spent three hours in her bedroom doing her hair and make up.

"I know. It's just one of my many talents." Ray smiled, going off into a daydream about his beloved Tala. "Oh, Tala. What a gorgeous face... And those eyes..."

"Out loud..." Hillary warned.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I was just-"

"Just dreaming about your one true love, we know..." She sighed.

"Are you okay?" Tyson asked. He would do anything for Hillary.

"She's fine, just lay off!" Kai butted in, emerging from the shadows of the corner.

"Stop!" Hillary screamed. Tyson and Kai stared at her, her tone became soft and vulnerable. "Kai," she held out her hand for him.

Kai just glared at her with his deep, dark, mysterious eyes. 'Keep your hands to yourself' he was thinking, but he didn't say it just so he could annoy Tyson. Keeping his dark, stubborn figure, he took her hand and gave Tyson a small smile. Not an 'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!' kind of smile, but a smile that meant, 'Ha! Idiot. She chose me over you'.

Tyson glared back at him. He had never really liked Hillary that much but since she had joined the BladeBreakers, he had started to get to know her more, and he was kind of starting to like her; you know, THAT way. Although, she never showed any care for him, which just made him love her more...


	3. Chapter 3

"Sweet cheeks?" Tala danced into the living room calling to Ray. He noticed him sitting in the same spot as before and swiftly sat on his lap. "Hello, honey,"

"Hello, babe," Ray winked at Tala and Tala winked back. "You were quick."

"Yeah, well. The less time I spend in the shower, the more time I get to spend with my little darling!" They both smiled lovingly. "So... Dairy Land?"

"Where else?!" And with that, Tala and Ray ran out of the room, tightly bound together by their hands.

"Ray's a bit of a player, don't you think?" Said Mariam to the people left, which consisted of Johnny, Salima, Mariah, Daichi, Bryan, Enrique, the Chief and Oliver.

"What do you mean?" Asked Mariah who had always had an undying love for Ray.

"Well, you know... He goes around dating all the boys... I can't think of any guy he hasn't gone out with..." Mariam explained.

"Umm... Well... He hasn't been out with Daichi yet..." Mariah always tried her hardest to defend Ray; it wasn't always easy...

"Actually, Daichi was his second boyfriend..."  
"Oh... Well... It doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, you can't take back your past relationships..." She knew Ray was homosexual... She'd knew there was never going to be any hope of her finally being able to know he feels the same way about her... She knew she'd lost for Ray this time...

"See, you can't defend him any further."

"But... But..." She drooped. Lost in thought she spoke, "Oh, Ray. Please love me... You don't have to be fully heterosexual, I'm okay with you being bi!"  
"What was that, Mariah?" Johnny asked delicately.

Everyone could tell she had feelings for Ray; they had dated in the past, their relationship lasted for two years... But then he broke up with her, he had said he wanted to move on, move on to men... She was so upset about their break up she cried for seven days straight... She wouldn't come out of her room and everyone was starting to get worried about her - Ray felt really bad, even if it wasn't really his fault. After seven days of being cooped up in her room, she came out, but even then she couldn't face Ray- she couldn't even be in the same room as him. It was tragic. When she finally spoke to Ray, four months after their split, she said, "Ray, I understand that what you did wasn't your fault... You can't help it if you no longer- no-n-l-l-l-love me!" Then she ran back to her room to hibernate for another three days. Ray still felt guilty to this day, and their break up was more than a year ago now... Ray never liked to show his feelings. He wanted everyone to think of him as this cool, laid back kind of guy...

A river of tears flooded them. "I can't take it anymore! He doesn't love me and he never will..." Mariah didn't look at either of them, she was too embarrassed. "I-I just wish there was some way, some way for him to care again."

"Oh, sweetie. He does care. Just because you broke up doesn't mean he doesn't care. He cares about all of us." Mariam tried to comfort her...

"Yeah but he doesn't love me!" She ran off to her room, bursting into an even bigger flood of tears. She stumbled through the doorway, Lee got shoved out of the way as he tried to enter the living room.

"What's with her?" Lee asked.

"Oh, she's still upset about Ray..." Johnny answered.

"You wimpy kitty!" Lee called upstairs to Mariah.

"Don't be mean, you know she's still emotionally attached. They spent two years together and then Ray-"

"They broke up over a year ago! Ray has his own emotions to worry about... Umm... Where is that cute cat anyway?"

"He went to Dairy Land with Tala." Bryan butted in, making his way over to Lee. "Oh, don't you just get better and better every time I see you." He thought put loud, under his breath.

"Oh..." His shoulders dropped in disappointment. "Sure... Do you know when they'll be back?" Lee questioned further.

"No sorr-" Mariam tried to say before she was rudely interrupted.

"They won't be back till late I don't think. Sorry, babe." Bryan was starting to irritate Mariam now. Why wouldn't he just stop butting in for once? Whenever Lee was there, he was always answering questions that weren't necessarily for him, he'd take any chance to talk to Lee, even if it meant being rude to other people (but he didn't really care about the other people that much anyway).

"Sure... Okay then... I'll come back this evening if that's okay with you?" Lee enquired.

"Yeah, su-" Mariam went to say but failed, once again...

"Oh, nooooo! Why don't you stay here with me for a little while?" Bryan's voice sounded creepy, he was dragging out his words...

"Um... Yeah... No offence, but... Umm... Well... Er..." Lee looked to Salima, giving her the face of, 'Please help me! I'll do anything!"

But instead of helping him she mouthed, "your on your own!"

"Hehe... Um... I-I-I... Umm... I... Umm... I have a pregnancy appointment with my doctor...?" His excuse failed miserably.

"Er... Excuse me? A pregnancy appointment?"

"With my doctor..."

"Look, he can't stay because he has to go milk some cows down at the community centre down the road." Salima saved him.

Lee and Salima had a nice relationship, they teased each other a lot, but not in a mean way. They always joked around and rarely fought.

"I could come and help you if you want-"

"No!" Lee jumped, he really didn't want to have to spend the day in a lame community centre doing lame community work with that freak. And anyway, Lee wasn't actually helping out at the community centre.

"But why not?!" Bryan exclaimed.

"Because I don't like you! You creep me out! Your always flirting with me and I don't like it!" Lee stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him with a crash that rattled the whole house. The other Beybladers sat staring at the space Lee had been standing stunned.

Bryan started tearing up... He fell to his knees sobbing into his hands.

"Oh, great. Now someone else is crying about love..." Enrique stated after a few minutes silence. But that was enough. Bryan ran up to his room, sobbing even harder. "Oops..."

"Enrique!" Oliver gasped. "It was bad enough that he was crying - Bryan never cries. And then you had to upset him further!?"

"Sorry!" Enrique surrendered. "Oh, but Mariam?"

"What?"

Enrique just winked at her.

"Seriously dude! If you want to go out with me then just ask! Just be prepared to be rejected, so stop pestering me!" Mariam shouted at him.

"Well actually, I think you might have feelings for me deep inside that you just haven't dicover-"

"No!" And Mariam stormed out of the room, slamming the door almost as hard as the White Tiger.


End file.
